Force of Nature
by DefinitelyCoffee
Summary: Blue meant it was a boy. No, blue meant it was negative. Wait, no, that's not right. What did the plus mean! A collaboration between Obsessed01 and Spud14
1. Chapter 1

This lovely little piece of work is a collaboration between me (Spud14/Katie/Tay) and Erica (obsessed01)

Title: Force of Nature

Summary: Blue meant it was a boy. No, blue meant it was negative. Wait, no, that's not right. What did the plus mean!

Rating: PG-13

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was blue.

What did that mean?

Blue meant it was a boy. No, blue meant it was negative. Wait, no, that's not right. What did the plus mean! The plus meant adding. Where were the numbers? No, that's not what it means either. What it means is that this cannot be happening. She was nineteen. She couldn't be pregnant. It wasn't possible. Well, it was possible but it just wasn't possible.

She gripped the counter as her head started to spin. This wasn't the first time she and Seth had fucked up. Once, when she was seventeen, they had had a little scare but that was all it was. And he had been there. She needed the instructions. She couldn't do this on her own. God, what did the blue plus mean?

Her hands were shaking as she searched for the instructions. Where had she put them? There, on the floor. How had they gotten there? It didn't matter. She took a long time unfolding them, not because she had trouble but because she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to see what they said.

And when she finally did get them unfolded and found the place where it decoded the stupid colors and symbols, she wanted to crumple it up and throw it out the window. Or burn it. Because it couldn't have been right. It was lying, wasn't it?

She knew she was losing her mind because inanimate objects can't lie to people. In fact, they probably can't lie to other inanimate objects. And, then god, this whole ordeal was causing her to lose her mind because nothing was making sense anymore.

And then she remembered. Her accomplice in this whole thing, Cohen. And she felt scared and crazy all over again because she had to tell him and she didn't know how. Maybe she should tell Coop first. And then she decided to fuck that idea because if Marissa were pregnant she would most definitely tell Ryan first. Hell, Marissa would tell Ryan even if the baby were, like, Oliver's or something.

She threw the ugly white stick in the garbage, along with the stupid, lying instructions and sat down on her bed. She looked down at her belly touched it with her fingers and then the full weight of it. She turned and punched her pillow as hard as she could before she tired of that and fell into a heap, sobbing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was avoiding him. He knew that. She had been dodging his phone calls for five days. Every time he came by, her stepmother or her father told him she wasn't home. He knew that was a lie because he could see her in her window, hiding behind the curtain thinking she was freaking invisible or something.

And now he was going out of mind wondering if and when she was going to break up with him. Because why else would she avoid him like this?

And so, he had degenerated into being a fucking stalker.

It was just like old times.

He had heard Marissa saying that she and Summer were going shopping, so he just kept a few cars behind them, and watched as Summer listlessly flipped through clothes, waiting for Marissa to leave her alone, so that he could casually bump into her.

"COHEN! FUCK!"

Oops. Casually, Seth. _Casually_.

He pulled Summer up of the floor. "Sorry-sorry-sorry!" he yelped, all in one breath. "You okay?" She glared. "Um."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Shopping?" he offered. Summer looked around at the dresses and skirts and overall girly clothes hanging on the racks and raised her eyebrows at Seth. "For you?" he tried again.

"Okay..." Summer decided to let it go, because, honestly...she _missed _him. But she didn't want to do this right now. "Seth," Wait. Words were coming out. "Cohen, we have to talk."

Huh. How did that happen?

His eyes drooped. His entire _body _drooped. "Okay," he mumbled, and shrugged his shoulders as if he were bracing himself. "Go ahead."

She glanced around at the crowded store, and pulled him into a dressing room. She was a little alarmed to see him so sad, but she decided to tell him anyway.

"Cohen...remember Ryan's birthday?"

Seth screwed up his face. "Um...no, not really."

"I'm not surprised," she commented. He looked confused, and she elaborated. "You were completely wasted."

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Massive hangover…I remember."

"Well…" She played the zipper on her purse, finding it hard to meet his eyes. "We were all pretty wasted."

"Okay…" He nodded, prodding her to go on.

"Something happened," she stated, glancing up for just a second. "Something bad."

"Um, how bad?" he asked.

She could tell he was starting to freak out. It was only on the inside but she knew; inside he was going crazy. His mind must have been running through every scenario because all of a sudden he just stopped and looked at her.

"Oh my god." She looked up, surprised that he had caught on that quickly. "You slept with Ryan, didn't you? Oh my god. Ohmygod, ohmygod." His words were getting all pushed together and she didn't know how to calm him down.

"No," she tried to say, but he was past the point of reasoning with.

"I can't _believe _you would do that me," he said, and she hated the sound of his voice.

"Please, calm down," she said.

"Calm down? Don't tell me to fucking _calm down_," he told her, turning and trying to find the door handle.

She took his hands and stilled his movements and she pulled him to her. She wrapped her arms around him and she was surprised when he didn't fight her. "I didn't sleep with Ryan," she said in his ear. "I didn't. I slept with you and we were so drunk we didn't even use any protection and now I'm _pregnant _and that was what I was trying to tell you."

"Oh." He pulled back. "Oh, god."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, this chapter was mostly Erica, but I hope you saw my special little add-ins. I'll try to get more in next time. If you like it, leave a review. If you don't like it...Well, leave us a review anyway. They make us feel warm and fuzzy.

-Tay (Spud14)


	2. Chapter 2

And we are back!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth stared at Summer. Eventually his eyes trickled down to his feet. Summer was still about an inch away from him, but he was a hundred miles away.

"So..." he whispered. "So, okay. We need to-"

Marissa burst into the dressing room. "Oh, gross! What the hell, you guys? I don't want to see that!"

"Umm...hey, Coop. This isn't what it looks like," Summer said, motioning between her and Seth.

"Yeah, we weren't like making out or anything," Seth added, which earned him a jab in the ribs from Summer.

"Right…" Marissa said, clearly not believing them.

"We were talking about-" Summer smacked Seth upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell?" he asked. He hadn't even said anything.

"Talking about what?" Marissa asked, confused.

"About the bad clothes in this store," Summer covered. "They're terrible. So, let's go," she said, pushing Marissa out of the dressing room and pulling Seth behind her.

"Oh, it's okay, Summer," Seth mumbled. "I don't use that side of my head anyway."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The second Summer got home she hid under her covers, flinching everytime the doorbell rang. And it _rang_. Around the sixteenth time, she nodded off, and the next thing she was aware of was a sudden blast of cool air as the blanket was pulled off her head.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Jesus, Cohen!" she yelled, grabbing for her blanket. "Do you want to be decapitated today because right now, you're heading for it!"

"What the hell was that?" he repeated, slower this time.

"What the hell was what?" she asked, exasperated.

"Marissa doesn't know?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're damn right Marissa doesn't know," she said, angry. "And don't even think about telling her!" She pointed her finger at him in what she hoped was a threatening way.

"I have better things to do than tell Marissa," he said, taking a seat on her bed.

"Like?"

"Like talk to you about…this." He motioned towards her stomach.

She sighed, but her death glare stayed. "We have to do something, I guess."

Seth nodded, and risked moving an inch or two closer to her. "Yes."

Summer's glare started to fade, until her face was totally blank. "What do you want to do?"

Seth choked on his tongue. "What do YOU want to do?" he gasped, when he managed to catch his breath. Summer shrugged. "You can't leave this up to me," he said.

"Cohen, don't make me do this." He shook his head not looking at her, staring at his feet. "Please," she

croaked, sounding like she had suddenly gotten a bad cold. "Because I don't know what to do here, Seth." He winced at the use of his first name.

"Do you want to have this baby?" he asked.

She shrugged, angry when her eyes started to fill with tears. "This is so not how I planned my life to be."

"Summer," he said, taking her shoulders and forcing her to look up at him. "We need to make a decision."

"It's complicated!" she yelled.

"I know it's complicated!" he said back. "Things like this aren't supposed to be easy. But we made a kid and now we have to decide what to do with it."

Summer let out a breath slowly, and muttered something Seth couldn't hear. "What?" he asked, leaning in.

Not meeting his eyes, and using a voice he hardly recognized as hers, she said, "It's not a kid yet."

"Summer." Seth closed his eyes, the tiniest bit irritated. "What do you want to DO?" he asked firmly. He looked down, and was surprised to see her anxiously tracing circles around her belly button.

"I don't-" she started but he cut her off.

"Don't say you don't know," he told her. "I'm not going to keep running circles with you. Just tell me this, do you want this baby to happen or not?"

She sat still for a while and Seth started to wonder whether or not his words had even registered. After a while, she nodded her head the tiniest bit. Then, she looked up at him and her eyes were wide and scared-looking. "I want to keep it," she said quietly.

Seth breathed a sigh of relief at finally getting an answer out of her. "Okay."

"Okay," she said back, and a smile played on her lips. "Cohen. There's...there's going to be a baby."

Apparently, this hadn't quite registered with Seth, since his eyes grew much wider than they ever normally got.

"Cohen?" Summer asked. "Cohen!" she said again, a little alarmed.

He finally glanced at her with dinner-plate eyes. "Can we name him Seth?"

Summer giggled. "Oh, Cohen," she said loftily, patting his arm. "Don't you think I would _say _your name if I liked it?"

"Niiice."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erica and Tay heart reviews. Remember this.


	3. Chapter 3

For a change of pace, we decided to make them absolutely miserable. Enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summer stood amongst the various boxes that littered her bedroom. She sighed to herself. Now, not only she did she have to go to fucking SCHOOL, but she had to do it with all the raging hormones that came with having something growing inside of her, which still creeped her out slightly.

At this thought, she touched her belly button absentmindedly, and sighed again, because for once, the drama was going to follow her out of Newport.

She jumped slightly when someone knocked on her door. Seth opened it cautiously and caught her eye. "Hey," he said, nodding to her.

"You scared me, Cohen" she said, putting a hand through her hair.

"Sorry," he apologized, coming all the way into the room. "You ready?"

She glanced around at all the stuff and shrugged. "I guess so."

Seth nodded, but didn't smile, or touch her. "I transfered. We're all set in New York."

"Okay," she said, cautiously. "Cohen?" He still didn't look at her. "Seth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked at her, and forced a grin. "Come on, if I have to carry all this shit, we'd better get started now. Want to be my cheerleader?"

Summer stared out the window for the first part of the trip. Seth seemed to have given up talking and for him that was like giving up breathing. She slid her hand across the center console and gently grabbed his hand. He didn't respond.

She sighed. "Spill," she demanded, taking her hand back.

"What?" he asked, glancing at her for a second.

"Something's up and don't even try to deny it. You're a terrible liar."

"Nothing's up," he said, shrugging it off.

"Liar."

"Summer-" he started but she cut him off.

"Seth, just tell me!" she said, and she was surprised when her voice came out angrier than expected.

Seth looked at her for a minute before looking back at the road. "I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff," he said.

"Like what?" she asked, her voice back to it's normal tone.

"The baby. College. What's gonna happen," he ticked off.

"We're having the baby. We're going to college," she said. "What else is there."

"Summer, I've been thinking about this for a long time," he said, looking at her. "And I wanna ask you something."

"Can you pay attention to the road?" she interrupted.

Seth pulled off the side and turned the car off.

"So, this is serious stuff you've been thinking about," she commented.

"I think we should get married," he blurted out.

"Married?" she asked, glancing away from his face. "I'm only nineteen," she said, more to herself than to him.

"I know that," he said, determindly staring just below her face. "But I think it's what would be best. For the baby."

"The baby," she said, nodding.

"And we-"

"Okay." Now _she _didn't look at _him_, and her face had paled.

"_Okay_?"

"Okay."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summer sat in the car three days later, picking at the polish on her fingernails.

She stretched out her left hand, and stared, transfixed. There was a ring there. A tiny ring, that Summer never normally would have accepted, except that she was pretty sure that they would need the money eventually. But still.

_There was a ring._

She was _married_. And it was for real. She had the certificate, she had a ring, and she had Cohen sitting next to her, with a look on his face she had no hope of reading.

"We did the right thing," he said, sensing her uneasiness, but sounding a little wary himself.

She nodded.

Her heart was racing, and it hadn't slowed down in the last two hours. She was nineteen, and she was pregnant, and she was Summer Cohen.

Oh, shit.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review it, or we'll turn you into an Inferius.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait...um...hope it's worth it!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Summer?" Seth called, stepping into the small dorm room.

"Cohen?" Summer whirled around and Seth noticed her lack of shirt. And her lack of pants. In fact, the only clothing present were the pink boyshorts that clung to her butt. He glanced at her chest before kissing her lightly on the forehead and pulling her close to him.

She pushed at his shoulder. "Let me put on a shirt," she said, picking up a gray t-shirt and pulling it over her head.

"How are you feeling?" Seth asked.

"Pregnant," she responded, shrugging.

"I was thinking about going out for breakfast," Seth mentioned. "Eggs and bacon appeal to you?"

"Oh, god," Summer said, putting a hand to her mouth as she headed for the bathroom. The next thing Seth heard were the sounds of Summer retching. He followed her into the bathroom, squatting down beside her, and taking her hair into his hands. He rubbed circles on her back until she finished throwing up. Then she stood and rinsed out her mouth, brushing her teeth quickly, before walking back to her bed and taking a seat, Seth following suit.

Seth hated pregnancy. He didn't dare voice it to Summer, because she would hurt him, or start crying, or something, but it definitely wasn't fun.

He felt bad that she was almost four months pregnant, and they still didn't live in the same building, much less the same room. Summer was always paranoid that the entire school knew, when not even anyone back home did. They'd avoided going home for Thanksgiving by saying they had a paper, but Christmas would be here in less than three weeks, and he was at a loss for ideas.

"Cohen," Summer said, sniffling. "My shirt doesn't fit."

"Oh. Why?" he asked, because he was distracted, and not thinking.

Summer glared, and threw the shirt she was holding at his head, looking dissapointed that it wasn't a rock. "Because you fucking made me fat!"

Seth smacked the shirt away and looked up at Summer. "You had no problem when I was _getting _you pregnant!" he responded.

"Whatever," she said, opening a dresser drawer and pulling out a bra. She slid the straps up her arms and clasped it behind her back. Turning around to face him, he noticed she was no longer sniffling, but instead, tears were falling from her eyes. "My bra doesn't fit either!" she complained.

"Hey," he said, coming over to her. "Hey, come on. That's not such a bad thing."

"Cohen!" she wailed. "Quit joking about this!"

"I'm sorry," he said seriously, looking her in the eye. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Don't," she said, pushing him, and brushing his hand away from her chest.

Seth _really _hated pregnancy.

"Summer, come on! They're_ right there_!"

"No." She looked around at the clothes scattered on her floor, and sighed. "Help me find a sweatshirt, or something."

Seth nodded, and looked down, whispering to her stomach, "Feel free to kick her in the bladder."

Summer shoved him a few feet over, and knelt on the floor, digging through the pile, and emerging with a hoodie that Seth recognized as his.

"It's not kicking yet anyway, Seth. You are out of luck."

"Well...grow It some feet then."

"It HAS feet!" Summer yelled, exasperated.

Seth squinted. "Really?"

"Yeah." Summer shook her head. "You need to be here more, Cohen. You're missing everything."

"I want to be. We need a place."

"I know," she said, almost sadly.

Seth squeezed her hand gently. "Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked.

"Breakfast," she said as her hand came to her mouth and she headed for the bathroom yet again.

"I guess not," Seth mumbled, following her into the bathroom.

When she finished throwing up, she didn't move from the bathroom floor so Seth got a damp washcloth and sat with her, gently touching it to her forehead. "I hate being pregnant," she moaned, leaning into him.

"I know," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Have you talked to Marissa recently?"

Summer snorted.

"I guess that's a no," Seth said. "Anyway, I think we've seen the end of Ryrissa."

Summer laughed. "Ryrissa? God, like, "LOL", Cohen!"

"Summer, don't say LOL."

Summer glared at him for a second before deciding that she cared more about making fun of Ryan and Marissa breaking up than she did fighting with Cohen over three dumb letters. "What happened?"

"I mean, saying it online is stupid enough, but saying it conversation is like-"

"With Ryan and Marissa."

"Oh. I think Marissa through a baseball at him, and it bounced back off the wall, and broke her nose, and he laughed a leeeeeetle too hard."

Summer missed the end of that sentance, do to the fact she was laughing a little too hard.

"Anyway, Marissa's nose is in splints, and she applied for a transfer to somewhere in Canada the next day."

"Cool. Let another country deal with her."

Summer pushed back her hair, after assuring herself that there was no barf in it. "I still have no pants."

Seth nodded. "No, you do not. I actually noticed that before, Summer."

Summer groaned. "How is it that all my jeans are too small in a week?"

"Speaking of weeks," Seth said, trying to act nonchalant, "Christmas break is coming up in a few."

Summer nodded. "I know," she said.

"I don't know what to tell my parents."

"Tell them whatever," she said. "But I am not going home."

"Sum-" he started.

"No," she said, cutting him off. She cast her eyes downward as she said, "I don't want your

parents to think I'm...a...slut."

"Summer," Seth said, taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look into his eyes. "You are not a slut. Okay? You're not."

Her eyes were big as she nodded the littlest bit.

"I love you," he told her, just because he hadn't said it in a while.

"I love you too," she mouthed, as he kissed her.

Seth pulled back, and flipped open his phone. Summer yanked on a pair of sweatpants as he dialed. "Hey, Mom, it's me. Um, I can't make it home for Chrismukkuh. Lots of college-type things to be done, so I'll call you again tonight. Oh, can you tell Summer's stepmom that she's not coming either? Um...bye."

"Cohen, you don't have to-"

"It's okay." He grinned awkwardly at Summer, who was beaming. "Come on. You have to at least eat something." At the word 'eat' Summer began turning green, and anxious to avoid another bathroom trip, Seth quickly said, "And we should also find a place. Right? We can go look, at least. Okay, Mrs. Seth?"

Summer nodded, and laughed a little. "Yeah," she said. "Okay."

"Okay," Seth repeated. He leaned forward and kissed her again. Suddenly, Summer pulled back, an astonished look on her face.

"Did you feel that!" she squeaked, eyes wide.

"Um...should I have?"

"Feel!" Summer grabbed his hand, and pressed it to the side of her stomach. Seth waited for a moment, and then gasped slightly. It felt like tiny bubbles were popping in Summer's stomach.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

Summer smiled. "Cohen, it feels so _weird_!"

He just stared at her. "You're amazing Summer, you know that?"

"Well," she said, thrown. She grinned softly. "Duh." The baby stopped kicking, and Seth pulled his hand away.

"Summer," he said, "that was awesome. And you're my _wife_. And...wow."

Things often took a while to hit Seth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

New chapter...soonishly.


End file.
